


I don't want to talk

by Musichick2004



Series: Old and New [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Emily and Nate are home from school on a break. Nobody knows how to talk to Emily and how she's doing, so they send Nate.





	1. Chapter 1

“Heya 'Em.” Nate knocked on the slightly open door.

“Hey Nate.” Emily looked up from her desk. “What’s up?”

Nate folded his long legs against himself as he sat on her bed. “Just wanted to say hi. See how school was going, y’know, sortof big cousin type of stuff.”

Emily rolled her eyes. “Uncle Gibbs sent you to talk to me because he’s biologically incapable?”

Nate laughed, “something like that. Mostly he’s really shitty with the whole feelings thing. Teenage girls are pretty much a mystery. He seems to think I have better insight.”

Emily shook her head. “And what 'insights’ do you have?”

“Oh, I got nothin’. Hell, I can't even keep a girlfriend for more than a few months, much less talk about death and grief and stuff. Hell, my dad’s been dead for almost 15 years.” Nate flopped backwards on the bed. “How come your bed is way better than mine?”   
  
Emily threw a book at Nate, “because they love me more. Now go away!”    
  
Nate caught the book and sat it on the night stand, “oh, come on. I gotta bank at least 10 minutes in here, or they’ll just send someone else.”    
  
Emily sighed and went back to reading. He was right. Ever since she’d gotten home from break, the whole family had been giving her kicked puppy looks. “Fine, just sit there and leave me alone. Then tell Uncle Gibbs I’m fine.”    
  
Nate grabbed one of her stress balls and started tossing it against the wall. “But you’re not.”    
  
“So? Why do you care?”    
  
The ball kept bouncing. “Cuz you don’t have an obnoxious older brother to rag on you. And your legal guardian is emotionally stunted, as my mom says. And losing your dad is really, really shitty.” Emily didn’t respond. Nate kept bouncing the ball. “I’m just sayin’…I know I’m like, this TOTALLY awesome college guy,” she snorted and rolled her eyes, “but I remember losing my dad. It messed me up. I know I’ve still got my mom, and I was little, so it’s totally different, but I’m not that far away. Our breaks line up pretty well, if you wanna talk.” The ball didn’t stop.    
  
“Oh my god STOP IT!!!” Emily launched herself at Nate and grabbed the ball. She threw it out the open window and collapsed next to him on her bed. “You’re obnoxious.”    
  
“Yup. One of my many skills.” Nate smirked.   
  
Emily tried not to cry. “I don’t want to talk.”    
  
“OK.” Nate didn’t move. Neither did Emily.

“Dad was obnoxious.” She sniffled, but refused to give in.   
  
“So I’ve heard. He and Jethro were peas in a pod.”    
  
Emily nodded. “mom certainly had a type…” Thinking about her mom sent her over the edge. She threw one arm over her face to hide the tears, and Nate just held her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bastard.”

“Well hello to you too, Diane.” Tobias grumbled.

“You couldn't stay out of the field when you were the only one there for our daughter?” She huffed and slapped the back of his bald head.

“Hey! Not my fault Sacks screwed the pooch!” He rubbed his head. “But I think Em’s gonna be ok. Jethro loves her.”

Diane sighed and hugged him. “Missed you, though. Didn't think I'd see you this soon.”

“Yeah. Me either. Can we check on her?” Tobias looked around the empty space. “This can't be it, right?”

Diane smirked, “so for once I get to read YOU in on something?”

He just set his jaw and glared.

“God, you're a pain in the ass here too. Fine, come with me.” As they walked, a door came into view. “It gets a little crowded in here from time to time. I'm still working on the decorating, but, as always, _she_ was here first…” Diane pushed open the door and in front of him was what looked like Jethro's living room, but brighter and a lot less dusty. A large, but definitely early 1990s, TV stood in the corner. “Hey girls.”

Tobias recognized Jethro's first wife and daughter immediately. He nodded. Kelly jumped up and ran to him, “uncle Toby!” He stood there stunned.

Shannon approached slightly slower, but with a broad smile as well. “Hello Tobias. I apologize, but...it's like we’ve known you just as long as Lee has.” She tapped Kelly's shoulder and the girl leaned back. “I'm sorry you're here so soon.”

A young man in a military uniform waved from an armchair in the back of the room, “it’s not easy,” he said, striding closer and extending his hand, “but we can at least check on them. Shannon's done a great job. Regardless of Diane’s complaints about the curtains.”

“I was just suggesting maybe something a bit more modern, that's all.” She rolled her eyes.

“Wait, so, you created this?” Tobias asked.

Shannon shrugged, “I wanted to see our house. Our home. David had his own space to watch Katherine and Nate, but he found us when she moved in with Lee. Then Diane found us just a while before you were ready to. Others come and go, and if you have others to check on, you’ll create your own place too.”

Tobias scrubbed a hand over his face. “Probably should get used to spending more time in the bastard’s living room. Nobody else to check on, really. At least it’s pre-DiNutzo. Let's see our girl.”

Tobias looked at the screen and immediately groaned at the teenagers on the bed. “What the hell? Sometimes honing in already?”

David laughed, “no Toby. He's playing big brother.”

Tobias watched closer. His heart broke, seeing his little girl cry like that. Because of him. He put his hand on the TV. “God, Em...I shoulda taken a desk job. Or retired. Taken care of you.”

Shannon hugged Kelly. “Dad will help her. He was really broken for a while.” Diane huffed and nodded. “But he's getting so much better. Finally. And it'll help her too.”

_ “He still loves you, you know?” _ Nate's voice came from the speaker.  _ “Sometimes I feel my dad with me. It sounds stupid, all hippy dippy shit, but it's true. If he could, I know your dad would be here with you right now.” _

Diane stepped behind Tobias and slid an arm around his waist. He sighed. “She's right, Em. I'd move heaven and earth to be there if I could.” He touched his forehead to the screen.

Emily sniffed.  _ “I know. Love you too, Dad.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this came to me several days ago, and I know it's not the greatest, but last week was the 1yr anniversary of losing my own dad way too young (he was 58) so this makes me far too weepy to do much more...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet. Emily needs some hugs.


End file.
